


A favour from the Goddess.

by tenderfirstlove



Series: Modern AUs & misc. [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Biting, Come Eating, Double Anal Penetration, Felching, Frottage, Kinda?, Language Kink, Leather Kink, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Self-cest, Selfcest, Small Penis Crusade, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel, dick stepping, i dont really know how to tag this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderfirstlove/pseuds/tenderfirstlove
Summary: Dimitri only wanted to go back to the battle, to make Solon pay, but instead he ended up in the future— seeing something he never thought he'd witness, its image burned deep into the grooves of his mind and the sounds he hears echo forever in his ears— it makes his mouth dry and eyes widen, but moreso because of the factwhohe sees.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Pre-skip Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth/Post-skip Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd
Series: Modern AUs & misc. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642069
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	A favour from the Goddess.

**Author's Note:**

> *mitya - older dimitri  
> dima - younger dimitri  
> theyre both nicknames for 'dimitri'

Dimitri didn't know what to do after they returned to the academy and Byleth slept for days straight, he'd visit him in his room at night, fingers caressing the tinges of his now pale green bangs and ghosting over plum cheeks down to his soft lips. At times he'd leaned down, close to the soft skinned face of his professor, his gut feeling wrong about it all before he'd knocked his own forehead against Byleth's wordlessly, a closeness unrequited that pained him dreadfully. Yet when he felt Byleth's deep breaths from his parted lips he'd feel better, reminded that he _was_ alive and not dead. He'd just have to be patient.

But he couldn't be. Not when so much had happened, his eyes kept lingering toward that wretched sword Byleth carried and handled like a child with their favourite blankets and toys, cleaning every groove with great and tender care before polishing it once again and again until his urges sated him so.

He'd never say he was jealous. 

Of what? _A sword_ ? It'd be far-fetched, stupid even, and very telling of his personal deficits but he took the damn thing anyway that night. The night he finally touched his own chapped lips against the professor's own, who slept soundly and deeply like no other night, he remembered to cherish the warmth and moment even when he parted from the slumbering man.

That time he did not even think about the curdling feelings in his stomach as he left, heavy sword in tow that hummed in his hand with joy and power he never felt before. 

He felt in-control, like no other times before.

❅

The blonde prince didn't know what to expect when he snuck out with the creator's sword at his hip, heavy at his side yet light as air in his palm until he reached a quiet spot outside the monastery's grounds. 

But he knew he didn't expect it to be like _this—_ he sliced the air open much like the professor had done earlier in the week, hands shaking as he took a step through the weird circle of magic and buzzed and soundlessly hummed to him, legs shakily landing on the other side, somewhere familiar but looking so crumbled and piled with dust and rotting plants. His legs took him to the defeated monastery grounds, eyes pillaging every brick he could see until he reached the dormitory quarters and hear a noise, unlike any other he'd heard before. His ears strained to find it again as he crept closer, and closer yet. Passing the professor's door, and Dedue's until it got louder and louder in his ears, his mouth drying out faster than on a sunny day in alliance territory as he recognised the voice and its tired sighs. 

_"Dima—!"_

The voice dissolved into a tired groan, followed by a low sound, he clenched the sword in his hand tighter as he walked up to his own door, now the wood was rustic and worn, its hinges damaged from several repairs and ripping offs he could tell the mark of very well. His eyes widened as he peeked through the gap in the open door, slowly opening it further and further until he saw Byleth underneath a big cape of fur and pelt, long pale green hair spread out of the bed in a mess and hands clasped, intertwined, in bigger ones. He could feel the adrenaline as his eyes met with his professors who could only open his mouth before it dissolved into another moan.

_"Stop it— You're too heavy!"_

He didn't know what to say, if he should say anything at _all_ , and secondly what to do. He was frozen in place as familiar eyes met his own azure eyes, much colder and unkempt than his, a dissatisfied frown on his lips as he covered Byleth from all sight of the younger blond. He put the sword down, and it clattered against the wood loudly as he approached unsure of what to do. The surprised expression on Byleth's face felt so unnatural to see as he stood before the bed.

"D-Dimitri..? Is that.."

The prince nodded stiffly as he looked to his older self with confusion,"Yes. I... After you fell asleep I couldn't wait. I wanted to go back and stop Solon from doing that to you. I thought you'd _died_ !" With pursed lips he felt a warm hand on his clothes forearm,"...But to know you're alive and, with _me.._ I don't know what to say." Byleth nudged the older Dimitri as they sat up in the bed, making room for the younger prince who toed his shoes off before taking up the space and leaning against the wall, shoulders touching with the goddess vessel gently,"....I'm sorry I stole your sword."

"It's alright. I know you meant well, my lov— Oh." 

He looked to Byleth with a confused face before glancing at his older self, before pursing his lips in understanding and looking back to Byleth's flustered face,"I— Professor. How did this..? Uh..", the mercenary shook his head before leaning against the older Dimitri with an awfully-concealed smile that was soon hidden in the fur pelts that sat on broad shoulders and stiff armour. Before he could even pursue that flint of jealousy in his chest he remembered that this older blond was _him_. There was no need to feel jealous and resort to his own tainted feelings toward the professor when in the future he was already so malleable against his body.

Just as he began to relax his older self was already leaning down and capturing the lips of the ethereal figure, melding their lips against one another licking the other's open before shoving his tongue inside and licking over the roof of his mouth, a hand coming down between their beloved professor's legs to spread them in invitation toward his younger self. Dimitri swallowed, his mouth becoming dry as he watched, unsure to join or leave whilst the other's hand simply rubbed up Byleth's inner thigh and below his shirt. The cold glove setting the hidden pale skin afire with goosebumps as his fingers danced over his lean muscles, their breaths barely being heard save for Byleth's swallowed melody of moans and content puffs of sighs. His hips bucking and grinding into the air with need, body burning below the gaze of another party who drank in the sight. 

The hand slipped further to fondle at the chest, leather gloved fingers tracing and squeezing the soft flesh with abandon, pinching a single nipple in between his fingers and rolling it mercilessly whilst still keeping Byleth's mouth stuffed with his tongue. A single drop of drool leaked down the side of the professor's mouth before they broke free and the older Dimitri finally— _finally_ shoved his palm against his twitching clothed cock. 

"Don't you want to know what makes him weak for you? Leaves him laying like wet clay, malleable in your grasp in the shadows of the night? I will show you.. how to pamper our beloved."

The prince snapped out of his daze, the rough and low voice barely reaching his ears as the other's face was already buried in Byleth's neck, mouth biting and tongue licking at the vibrant broken spot of flesh that stood out against the rest of his glistening skin. Though reluctant, he was drawn in by the groan that left Byleth's mouth as his head fell back against the furs that lined the other's shoulders and chest. Dimitri leaned in to kiss Byleth, instead of feeling the guilt from earlier he felt warmth and passion, their kiss was soft compared to the hungry kiss his older self shared with Byleth.

When he pulled away with a smile, laying a single kiss on the heated cheek before leaning down to his neck and licking a small spot below his earlobe and sucking harshly, he revelled in the arms that were clenched into his school uniform and the moans of his name that were soon disturbed by fingers being shoved into Byleth's mouth. 

"Beloved, don't you want to show us something?"

He watched helplessly as his older self grasped at his wrists, guiding them beneath the shirt and gliding over the skin with ease,"Don't you want to know? How his warmth feels from within? The face he makes when you mark his flesh with your seed? I know you do. I _am_ you." Dimitri licked at his dry lips, hands now moving on their own to map his future lover's body and strip him of all his clothes and pesky undergarments until he sat free and naked, skin unburdened or obscured by woven linens and cotton,"Do you like what you see of him? I treat him well, you know...", he can feel the burning eye of the older man burn into his own eyes, always watching where he was looking over Byleth,"I suppose you don't. You haven't ever seen such a delicate meal in front of you yet. Poor soul, don't you want to touch? He likes it rough, don't you, our beloved?"

The two blonde stared down at Byleth, watching as he struggled to nod his head when his mouth was already full with the older lancer's fingers that played with his tongue, and scraped the leather texture of his gloves against the sensitive teeth with coy pressure,"See? No harm done..." He shoved his fingers further into Byleth's warm mouth, feeling his throat clench around them as he choked with tearful eyes, hips still bucking against the gloved palms that squeezed him with a low and muffled wail.

Dimitri's lip twitched as he began to strip down, haphazardly throwing his uniform to the ground before grabbing Byleth's parted legs and pulling them closer, the prince's older counterpart standing and stripping his own armour off noisily before returning to press against Byleth's back, lips mouthing at the crook of his neck. The older man laid a kiss against Byleth's sensitive ears, before slipping his hands to Byleth's knees and exposing him further, the grip on his left knee gentler than than his right to avoid straining his injured knee further,"You're going to be good for him, no? Let him have his way and cry like you always do?" He felt Byleth nodding desperately against his neck with a whine as he removed his fingers from his mouth,"Good, _liubimyj_..."

Despite feeling so exposed, the cool, ungloved hands on his legs only made his body flush further as his eyes fluttered shut at the pressure on his hips in the awkward position,"Mitya. I'll be good.. so please",he was soon hushed by a soft kiss from the older prince, the younger blonde frowning with some semblance of jealousy as he leaned down and start to kiss down Byleth's front, tongue tracing a stubborn line as he left a litany of darkened patches from sucking and teething at the pale skin,"Dima..!"

Blue eyes looked up with a teasing glint as he wrapped a naked hand around Byleth's leaking cock, fingers squeezing the shaft in a warning as he felt the mercenary buck up into his grip with a whimper at the feel of Dimitri's teeth grazing against his nipples whilst Dimitri's older counterpart leaned a hand down to the other neglected nipple, flicking and rolling it in-between his fingers slowly whilst muttering low and filthy faerghian phrases into his ears he didn't quite understand. He didn't _need_ to understand, the touches on his body were enough to get the message loud and clear.

Suddenly there was an absence of warmth between his legs as the younger blond got off the bed, lanky arms coming around his sides and snaking up to rub circles into his nipples before biting the skin of his neck hardly,"Nggh! Dima..?",Byleth leaned into the mouth as he heard a familiar sound of shoe on the wood flooring,"Mitya...?", the older blond had a wicked smile on his lips before he felt a rough pressure on his cock,"Mitya! Uhn..!",Byleth's hands sought the sheets but when he remembered the lean muscles against his back he linked his arms around the back of Dimitri's neck as he whimpered. 

"Do you like that?", there was an eager nod before the professor let out another sob at the feeling of the shoe grinding against his sensitive and aching cock,"Shh shh, we'll take care of you, our darling. Leave it to us..",it was only a low murmur in Byleth's ear but it made the man relax into his arms once again. Dimitri grinded the sole of his boot into Byleth's shaft, the edge of his soles coming down to press on his balls before he went back to teasing the tip of his cock with the nose of his shoe. Byleth couldn't do anything but wordlessly sigh and choke on the air in his tight throat, the noises that did escape from his throaty sounded like a broken melody coming from a faulty wind-up music box, the hands on his chest never let him rest as his lover continued to spill praises into his ears whilst he shivered in pleasure and desperation,"You're doing so well, liubimyj... Becoming so wet from such a humiliating act, it looks like all our training paid off." The husky voice in his ear seemed pleased as its owner's fingers pulled roughly at his already perky and reddish nipples, sore from teasing and fondling, the edges of Byleth's eyes felt warm and painful but wet as tears slowly churned out from his tightly squeezed eyelids with pleasure.

"I-I can't! Please! I'm going to..!", he let out a straggled cry, the moan that was slipping out dying half-way through as his body twitched with bliss before he felt the pressure on his nipples and cock dissipate,"W..What..",he opened his eyes in order to look up to both of the Princes tiredly, his body being re-arranged whilst his ears heard the fall of some shoes on the room's floor boarding,"Why did you stop?",the whine was evident as he pressed his face against the bed sheets, tears still leaking tiredly and less commonly now that his body was worn from the denial of its planned intense climax,"I.. Let me come. Please. Please please _please!_ Mitya... Dima..!",he grinded his hips back against nothingness as two rough palms stroked over his back and the curve of his left hip with care and coyness.

Byleth's skin was soft but littered with many a scars and bruises from battles, weary from their campaign to progress to victory, the feeling of Dimitri's own rough hands came as a welcome texture in comparison to the breeze in the room,"Beloved, all is right. There is one thing I need you to do for me though before you can get your reward, alright? You've behaved so well for us tonight, after all..", he saw the messy and tangled head of hair nod into the sheets, and with a smile he waved over his younger counterpart, who dipped a single knee onto the bed whilst the other remained on the wooden floor,"You're going to suck his cock, understood?", his fingers dug into Byleth's skin and he watched as the Goddess vessel stiffened— feeling as his muscles contracted beneath his fingertips before there was another nod,"Good boy." He felt Byleth relax once again under his grasp before wrapping a hand around the back of his neck and pulling him up to meet with his former student's cock.

The pale haired man wasted no time in placing his hands on Dimitri's hips, feeling up his body until he grabbed a hold of his ass, pulling him closer in a silent plead as he poked his tongue out to lick at the tip of his cock before there was a rough shove on his head from behind him,"Do it properly. No teasing." Byleth closed his eyes as the hand left his head before it was replaced by a slightly smaller pair, yet equally rough, as the fingers curled around his hair and pulled him closer, cock intrusively making its way to the back of his throat whilst his nose hit blond pubes that made his nose itch. He didn't even have time to accustom to the feeling and relax his mouth for comfort before the younger man was thrusting out and back in again with fever, Byleth tried to keep up, his warm tongue massaging the bottom of his shaft with difficulty as his jaw began to ache from the stretch and rough handling.

Mitya smirked as he grabbed a familiar small vial of oil he had in his clothes, hastily opening it and pouring it into his palms and spreading it across them to warm the cool liquid,"You're doing so well, don't you agree? You're making him feel so good, no? I'm _very_ impressed by you..", he came closer to the shuddering body, hands pushing apart Byleth's ass cheeks before rubbing against his perineum with now warm and oiled fingers, massaging the spot painfully slowly as he watched Byleth's entrance twitch for something to fill it, stimulate,"I guess you're enjoying yourself? So filthy. I wager you'd like something in here too..?", he removed his fingers and smiled as the mercenary tried to grind back against the air, chasing the pleasure before giving a choked moan from his stuffed throat as he slipped a lubed hand against his entrance,"Don't worry.. Soon you'll be full of the both of us, begging for more, your pathetic cock weeping to come but you won't be able to. Not until _I_ let you." He massaged around the sensitive skin and started to work in one finger, moving it around to prepare it for another one as Byleth grinded back against him, face getting fucked harsher than ever as his whole body trembled with lust. After he slipped in a second finger he began pushing in further until he was knuckle-deep, finding that soft spot inside the other and rubbing it cautiously, careful to avoid any touching with his nails,"Good?"

Byleth only pushed back onto his hands as he continued to suck and lick at the thick cock in his wet mouth, getting harder by the second as Dimitri prepared him with now four fingers, brutally assaulting his prostate as his own hands clung to the jagged hips in front of him as he let out a few rough and inaudible groans. He felt an emptiness as the fingers pulled out, only to be replaced by a familiar, thick cock that fucked right back against his prostate and made his eyes water, his hands pulling at Dimitri's hands on his head. The prince let him go as he pulled out, panting and eyes glazed with warm worry,"Mitya! Wa-Wait. My jaw is aching.." He looked back to built man, tongue coming out to lick his lips hungrily as the older man stopped to let him move on the bed.

The younger man sat on the bed, possessively taking Byleth by the hips and pulling him onto his own lap, thrusting his cock into the already well-prepared ass hole and his fine fingers into Byleth's mouth,"Is this a better position, Professor?" The man shivered as the prince began to buck up into him, the thickness of his cock hitting all the right places inside of him,"Don't worry, I'll make sure you see the stars when we're both done with you." His fingers rubbed the back of Byleth's tongue, slightly muffling the noises of pleasure that left him, head knocked back to rest on Dimitri's shoulder as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Though the older blond's mouth was now set into a straight unreadable line, he was not discouraged to gain the attention of the god progenitor back on him as he slipped a coy finger into Byleth's hole once more,"Settle down, Dima. You wouldn't want him to hurt now do you?" Dimitri shot a glare at him, but continued to please the man in the middle of them with his free hand by grasping his small cock and using a tortuously slow pace to ease his begging for more stimulation,"That's a good boy. Don't look so angry, you can service our beloved beyond belief if you just wait a little longer..", the messy haired man leaned down to bite down and around Byleth's nipple until he could taste the iron on his tongue, swallowing it as he cleaned the wound and sucked on it teasingly whilst inserting another finger and stretching him further than he thought he'd be able to initially. 

"Fuuuck..! Stop teasing and just get in me already!" Byleth was grinding down impatiently, his frustrated sighs obvious as the hand on his cock squeezed him at the base of his shaft,"Uhhng..! No...",he let out a gasp as he felt another nudge against his entrance,"Oh Goddess—",Byleth's mumble went unheard as he let out a whimper, his entrance accustoming to the tight fit of two cocks inside of him and filling him with an addictive sense of fullness. Mitya sucked another mark just below Byleth's jaw onto his throat with a groan of his own, the tightness of Byleth driving him crazy and impatient with the contribution of Dima's own slow grinding until Byleth gave his hair a stroke, his own unspoken sign of eagerness,"Please?" His eyes were half lidded, hazy and delirious from the slow building pressure in his gut.

With a slow thrust to start off, the two began fucking in earnest. Their tempo slightly off from each other's but that wasn't important as Byleth accommodated for that with his own tempo of grinding and coming back down onto the two cocks.

"Shit! So.. close! Please! I've been good haven't I? Mitya? Mitya!" 

With loud moan, Mitya roughly kissed Byleth, hands bruising his battle-hardened skin as he tried to control himself, swallowing Byleth's sounds as only the echoes of skin slapping and oil were heard alongside Dima's own whines as he fucked into Byleth's hole. The hand that was previously in Byleth's mouth was now gripping his cock harshly, grinding and giving him something to rut again as he lifted himself up and went back down desperately, his other taking an unmarked nipple between his thumb and finger to give one last harsh pinch.

Byleth's body gave a small spasm as his leaking cock came in Dimitri's tight hold, cum spurting out from the gaps in his hold. Mitya pulled away to leave a harsh bite on Byleth's lip that made his small, spent cock twitch with sated need, he pulled Dima's stained hand up to Byleth's face,"Eat it, eat your own seed, you pathetic slut." His voice was harsh with husk, eyes darkened as Byleth opened up his mouth and pushed his tongue out over his bottom lip, Mitya shoving Dima's fingers into his mouth as they continued to fuck into his over-stimulated body that now shivered, tongue lazily licking up the mess he made on Dima's fingers, dipping in between his fingers and over his palm before they went down his relaxed and aching throat from the earlier fucking as he let out another weak whimper. After a few more shallow thrusts the two blonds came, panting and coated in sweat as they leaned against Byleth, caging him between their bodies.

Dima leaned his head on one of Byleth's shoulders whilst Mitya took the other, kissing behind his ears softly as he whispered praises to him that made him keen. Their hands moved all over Byleth's body, warming him and keeping him in the aftermath of the orgasm just for a little longer until Mitya removed himself slowly, his cum leaking out of the mercenary's hole before Dima pulled out. Mitya shoved a few fingers into his entrance before looking to Dimitri,"I'll tell you how to clean him up." He leaned back against the bed's end, fingers still in Byleth who let out a small mewl at the sensation as his legs were spread lazily once more,"No need to be shy. You already fucked him spineless."

Dima moved in between Byleth's legs, putting them over his shoulders before feeling a large palm shoving him down in a commanding fashion,"Lick it. Fuck him clean with your tongue. He loves it, just like a brothel boy, don't you?", Mitya smirked as Byleth's cock gave another tired twitch whilst he removed his fingers and pulled Dima closer by the hair,"That's right. Byleth isn't he such a good boy? Look at him." He opened his eyes just enough to see Dimitri shove his tongue into his loose passage, teeth rubbing against the rim of his ass hole as he glanced up to meet Byleth's half-distant gaze before lightly sucking and licking up the cum inside of him, the most filthiest noises bringing Byleth's cock back to half-hardness as Dimitri took his time to push against the warm skin and rub against it with lazy interest.

He took a hold of Dima's face by the hair once more, jerking him up as he rubbed Byleth to completion once more, his cum staining his younger self's face and neck, dripping down his chin. He said nothing as he shuffled up to lean close to Byleth, leaning over him slightly as he shoved a thumb in his mouth to open it further. Dima moved to kiss him, opening his own mouth to dump it in Byleth's own mouth, who only complained with a cough as the blond forced him to swallow it before pulling him closer to lick his face clean with exhaustion.

Mitya stroked Dima's hair with a darkened smile.

"Good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> *liubimyj means my beloved/sweetheart in russian  
> btw did u know dimitri means 'devoted/dedicated/follower of/to' x/y/z ? i thought it was a cute fact. 
> 
> post note: i spent 5 days on this wild ride. fuck.


End file.
